Perverted Stuffed Bunnies
by xXxAngelwithAttitudexXx
Summary: “Fine! Be a perverted stuffed animal and don’t listen to me! Worthless piece of dog poop,” Lily muttered, chunking the said item to its object of affection.And we wonder how the term ‘to shag like a little bunny rabbit’ came about.JAmesLily. READ ME!


Perverted Stuffed Bunnies.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Author's Babble – Hi! This is the 2nd story I'm posting on fanfiction. My first story so far is a success! One hundred and five reviews☺! YEAH! Anyway, feel free to go to my profile page and check it out. It's a Harry and Ginny with Ron and Hermione finally get together in the ending. But this story is a lily and James pairing. Something I wrote during a Geography class, into a Religion class. I hope you guys like it!

**No flames, constructive criticism is welcomed! **

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

DISCLAMIER – I do not own the songs, or the Harry Potter characters (Lily Evans, James Potter etc). But I own the plot and a stuffed bunny named Jenny.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

♪_Every now and then,_

_When I'm all alone,_

_I keep on wishing you would call me on the telephone,_

_Say you would me back,_

_But you never do,_

_I feel like such a fool,_

_There's nothing I can do,_

_I'm just stuck on you._

_I can't take it,_

_What am I waiting for?_

_And I miss you even more,_

_And I can't take it,_

_The way I could before,_

_I hate you,_

_But I love you,_

_I can't stop thinking of you,_

_It's true,_

_I'm stuck on you.♪_

_Singer - ?_

_Song title – Stuck on You._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Lily Evans (and soon to be Potter) was currently banging her head off a wall in her private bedroom in the Head's Common Tower.

'Why me? What did I do to receive this torture? Was a murderer in my past life or something?' she asked her little white bunny, Jenny, who continued to stare blankly at the male bunny, John.

"Fine! Be a perverted stuffed animal and don't listen to me! Worthless piece of dog poop," Lily muttered, chunking the said item to its object of affection.

And we wonder how the term 'to shag like a little bunny rabbit' came about.

.¸¸.·´¨»Pause«´¨·. ¸¸.

To fully understand the dilemma of Ms. Lily 'owner of perverted bunny' Evans, we need to go back a little.

.¸¸.·´¨»Rewind«´¨·. ¸¸.

.¸¸.·´¨»Stop«´¨·. ¸¸.

.¸¸.·´¨»Play«´¨·. ¸¸.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Lily was sitting in the Head's common room one late night. It had been 3 months since Hogwarts reopened and working with James Potter as a fellow head was not as bad as she thought.

Seriously.

At first, she assumed that she would have had to do all the work, but clearly, she was wrong. He was taking his job very seriously. 'But you gotta remember that phrase ' when you assume, you make an _ass _out of _u _and _me,' _Lily thought dryly.

He's seemed different this year. And Sirius Black, also. James seemed more focused and slightly more serious, there was still the normal joking behavior, but he learnt there was a place and time for everything.

Lily realized that the cocky side of James was really just a phase every teenage boy goes through and that he was really an alright guy once you get to know him.

On the outside, you can see the cover of James Potter. His handsome face, nice body, hazel eyes and a tight ar-… whoa! Hold on, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Bad Lily! Down, girl!

The more time she spent with James, the more she learnt about him.

He was sweet (he even gave me a nickname! 'Flower' it's so cute! What! Wait! I'm not supposed to like that name! couple of seconds later Oh, screw that!), charming (the Potter Charm).

Stubborn just like his hair (God knows how I need someone to challenge me once in a while), (A/N I'm _really _stubborn sometimes, but when I get a boyfriend if I get one, my older brother and my five older cousins _forbade me from dating boys until I'm 21+rolls eyes+. And they said they would beat up any boy, other than family, that comes near me. Lol._, I want someone who would challenge me once in a while. I would rather a Lily and James relationship than some relationship that is always cherry and lame. Anyway, back to the story), and a bit reckless.

He had his flaws like everyone else. No one is perfect.

As much as Lily tried to ignore this feeling, but slowly, yet surly, Lily Marie Chantal Evans, was falling in love with James Henry Potter.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

.¸¸.·´¨»Stop«´¨·. ¸

.¸¸.·´¨»Fast-Forward«´¨·. ¸

.¸¸.·´¨»Play«´¨·. ¸

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

"Why?" she yelled again, continuing the action of trying to give herself brain damage, resumed banging her head off the wall.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

"Er – Flower? Are you okay?" a voice asked, echoing into the room.

Lily spun around, to come face to face with the worried face of James 'Prongs' Potter, who was starting at her worriedly.

"Most likely stating at the red mark on my forehead you mean," Lily thought dryly.

"I'm fine," Lily replied, scratching her cheek (A/N an annoying habit of mine when I'm nervous).

"You're lying,"

"How did you know that?"

"You always scratch your cheek when you're lying, Flower," James said, grinning.

"Really, it's nothing," Lily said, forcing herself not to scratch her cheek. James cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, I promise I will tell you what's bothering me some other time," the words slipped out of Lily's mouth.

She gasped. 'Where did that come out from?

'_Your mouth, obviously_,' replied a voice in her head, sounding strangely like Sirius.

"Well, no shit Sherlock," Lily muttered.

"What?" James asking looking confused.

"Nothing," and 'Note to self – get rid of my Sirius sounding conscience.

"_You cannot get rid of me! I'm your conscience!" – Sirius-sounding conscience_

"Oh bugger off,"

"Er – okay, are you sure that you're okay?" James asked again.

"Yeah,"

"_Really?_"

"Really,"

"_Really?"_

"DAMIT POTTER!"

"_Okay! Later!"_

"Bye,"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

The door closed with a clink and Lily started back banging her brains out. How would you feel if you were falling in love with the person you promised yourself you would have nothing to do with?

And to put the cherry on the ice-cream, you even started STEALING HIS CLOTHES!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

_Useless stuff? I know._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

_This angel's gotta PunkRock Grandma!_


End file.
